Wedding Dress
by HarukaGami04
Summary: Di hari ultahnya Kuroko mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang indah dari Kagami.. Dan ia juga ingin melakukan sesuatu yang spesial juga dihari specialnya.. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko? Cerita selengkapnya...


Wedding Dress

Cast : Kagami x Kuroko

Story By : HarukaGami04

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING : Boy x Boy, OOC, M-Core, Mpreg*jaga"

PWPnya aku ambil dari doujinya SuzaLulu..ehehehe ya nggak aku ambil semua sihh..keke :D

SongFic : Taeyang – Wedding Dress

Birthday Fic to Kuroko Tetsuya-kun**tebarbunga..

Enjoy…

Kuroko Tetsuya, Pria bersurai biru itu terlihat sumringah melihat paket – paket hadiah yang dikirimkan oleh sahabat – sahabatnya di Kisedai dan juga Seirin. Meskipun sudah empat tahun sejak kelulusannya dari SMA. Sahabat – sahabatnya masih ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Saat ini usia Kuroko telah mencapai 22 tahun dan ia sudah bekerja sebagai seorang guru taman kanak – kanak. Yah tentu saja semua orang tak menyangka ia akan mengambil pekerjaan itu.

Namun sejenak wajah cerianya itu menjadi sedikit muram, karena dari sekian banyak bingkisan itu tak ada bingkisan dari seseorang yang diharapkannya. Yah bingkisan berwarna merah marun yang biasanya ada dan menjadi yang pertama ia buka. Bingkisan dari Kagami Taiga..cahaya yang amat ia cintai. Dan betapa sedihnya Kuroko mengetahui bingkisan itu kini tak ada lagi. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Kagami sudah melupakan hari bersejarah untuk Kuroko? Hari Ulang Tahunnya..

'Tes'

Tanpa Kuroko sadari titik bening itu jatuh dari manik biru azure-nya yang teduh. Agaknya sangat menyedihkan mengetahui orang yang kita sayangi telah melupakan kita. Kuroko segera menyeka air matanya saat mendengar handphonenya bergetar. Dan sebuah tanda panggilan muncul dilayarnya.

"Moshi – moshi..", Ucap Kuroko saat menempelkan handphonenya di telinga. Dan sedikit mendengar suara – suara berisik dari seberang, hingga sebuah suara yang ceria menyapa telinganya.

"Kuloko-Aunty…", Suara yang terdengar seperti suara anak kecil. Kuroko Nampak berpikir sejenak hingga ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Seiki-kun?", Tanya Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Kalau dipikir – pikir orang yang memanggilnya Aunty hanya anak itu. Yah Seiki Aomine, putra Kise dan Aomine sahabatnya di Kisedai.

"Aunty? Udah telima kado dali Seiki?", Tanya anak itu cadel membuat Kuroko menahan tawa. Seiki memang mengingatkannya pada Kise, sahabatnya yang paling ceria di Kisedai, wajah Seiki mirip dengan Kise begitu juga rambutnya, namun manik matanya sangat mirip dengan Aomine sang ayah.

"Haiikk..sudah Seiki-kun..", Kuroko tersenyum sembari melirik bingkisan berwarna kuning keemasan yang bahkan masih terbungkus rapi.

"Gimana? Aunty cenang? Kadonya bagus kan?", Kuroko mendengar anak itu berceloteh ria di telpon. Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Seiki namun sebuah suara yang ia kenal segera menginterupsinya.

"Duh duh..maafkan Seiki ya Kurokocchi..", Kali ini Kise yang menjawab.

"H'eh..tak masalah Seiki-kun sangat lucu..", Kuroko dapat mendengar bocah itu sedang ribut dengan ayahnya.

"Naa Selamat Ulang tahun Kurokocchi..", Ucap Kise dengan nada yang dewasa, tidak kekanak – kanakan seperti biasa.

"Ya..terima kasih ucapan dan juga kadonya.."

"Eum kuharap kau menyukai hadiah dari kami ya..sampai jumpa.."

'Plik'

Kise langsung menutup telponnya sebelum Kuroko mengatakan sesuatu.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum, sahabat – sahabatnya memang unik dan kini mereka semua sudah banyak yang berkeluarga. Membuat Kuroko mau tidak mau sedikit iri karena hingga saat ini ia belum punya gandengan.

'Ting tong'

Kuroko terkesiap mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan segera ia berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Namun begitu pintu ia buka, tak ada seorangpun disana. Pria bersurai biru itu hanya melihat sebuah kotak yang tergeletak didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia pun mengambilnya dan langsung membukanya. Sebuah surat dengan nuansa vintage.

'_Temui aku sekarang..Di Maji Burger..'_

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat dan tak ada nama pengirimnya. Namun anehnya Kuroko langsung masuk kedalam mengambil mantel dan syalnya. Kemudian berlari keluar. Meskipun tak ada nama pengirimnya, dan pesan itu begitu misterius namun Kuroko sedikit mengenal tulisan itu. Dan diam – diam ia tersenyum.

"Kagami-Kun..", lirihnya sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko tersenyum saat melintasi sebuah lapangan basket tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kagami. Sebuah memori indah yang takkan pernah dilupakannya. Pria berparas manis itu menatap jam tangannya dan segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya di Maji Burger..

Gelap..

Hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas dibenak Kuroko. Keadaan Maji Burger sangat gelap, sepertinya toko makanan siap saji itu sudah tutup. Hey apa ini berarti ia sedang dikerjai?

Tidak menyerah begitu saja. Pria bersurai biru melangakahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Toko yang anehnya tidak dikunci.

'Klap'

Begitu kuroko masuk serentetan lampu hias warna – warni menyambutnya. Membentuk sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tersenyum.

'_Happy Birthday'_

Begitulah kalimatnya. Tak sampai disitu, selang beberapa detik lampu hias itu menyala. Denting Piano mulai terdengar dan lampu utama menyala. Dua orang pelayan wanita terlihat menyambut pria manis itu. Mengantarkannya kesebuah tempat duduk didekat jendela. Kuroko hanya bertanya – tanya sejak kapan Maji Burger seperti ini. Pria bersurai biru itu melihat sekelilingnya banyak dihiasi dengan balon dan pita warna – warni. Dan siapa juga yang mau repot – repot memberikan kejutan padanya.

'Plik'

Kuroko kembali terkesiap saat keadaan kembali gelap. Namun suara denting piano itu masih terdengar.

Kemudian tiga buah lilin menyala dihadapan kuroko, memberi kesan remang yang sangat romantic. Dan yah sosok itu ada didepan Kuroko tepat saat lilin – lilin itu menyala.

"Ka-Kagami-kun..", Dan sosok berambut Merah hitam itu hanya tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan meski dalam keremangan, setidaknya itu yang dilihat Kuroko.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tetsuya..", Sejenak Kuroko merasakan pipinya menghangat. Karena pertama kalinya ia mendengar kagami memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Kagami mengeluarkan sebuah Kue tart dengan hiasan lilin angka 22 diatasnya. Membuat rona cherry itu kembali muncul di pipi pucatnya.

"A-Arigatou Kagami-kun…", Tak ada kata lain yang diucapkan Kuroko selain ucapan terima kasih pada Pria bersurai merah gelap itu yang kini hanya memandanginya dalam keremangan.

"Domo..Kenapa kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku Tetsuya..", Kagami tersenyum. Pria bermanik Crimson itu kini telah menjelma menjadi pria dewasa. Sifat tsunderenya bahkan tak terlihat lagi. Dan itu semua membuat Kuroko sedikit canggung.

"Ha..eh..baiklah..Taiga-kun..", Kuroko menundukan wajahnya. Malu.

Hening sejenak, Kagami diam, Kuroko beku. Tak ada yang memulai berbicara dulu. Namun denting piano itu terus mengalun menjadi backsound kesunyian cahaya dan bayangan itu. Kuroko perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kue ulang tahunnya. Sekilas tak ada yang istimewa dari kue itu. Namun sepertinya ada yang tak biasa saat Kuroko melihat sebuah benda yang berkilat di Kue itu, seperti sebuah permata.

Karena penasaran pria bersurai biru itu mengambilnya. Dan..

"Kau menemukannya?", Kuroko kembali terkesiap, ia menatap kagami yang tersenyum padanya. Tangan pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu tergerak menyentuh tangan Kuroko yang menggengam benda berkilat itu.

"Ta-Taiga-kun..", Raut wajah Kuroko terlihat terkejut, walau masih terlihat cukup tenang.

"Nee Tetsuya..eumm..ano..", Entah kenapa Kagami jadi terlihat gugup.

Kuroko menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kagami, tangannya balas mengenggam tangan Kagami.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Tetsuya?"

Sebuah alunan biola terdengar ketika Kagami mengucapkan kalimat klimaksnya. Pria bersurai biru itu beku saat mendengar kalimat itu, namun sejujurnya ia ingin menangis. Yah menangis..

"Ta-Taiga-kun..A-aku.."

Author POV

And finally Kuroko menerima lamaran Kagami tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Dan keduanya sepakat melangsungkan pernikahan pada awal bulan maret pada permulaan Musim semi. Yahh awal musim semi akan menjadi awal kehidupan baru keduanya..Yeay**tebar bunga sakura

_1 Maret, Tokyo.._

Ketika bunga sakura berguguran untuk yang pertama kalinya, membawa secercah harapan dan cahaya. Menguarkan wangi sejuk yang memabukkan…

Sosok itu kini berbalut gaun putih dengan aksen mawar biru muda yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai, membelah menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Rambut yang sebiru langit jatuh mengikuti lekuk lehernya. Mawar ranum yang setingkat lebih tua dari rambutnya terlihat mengalung indah di leher jenjangnya. Sosok itu bak bidadari surgawi yang turun ke langit dunia. Manik biru azure itu terlihat sangat indah dengan dua lapis tipis berbentuk bulat sabit. Bibir ranum yang melukiskan warna cherry yang manis. Cantik..mungkin satu kata itulah yang mampu menggambarkan sosok itu sekarang.

"Tetsu-kun kau sudah siap? Semua sudah menunggumu..", Kalimat itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan singkat Kuroko Tetsuya didepan cermin yang memantulkan sosok lain dari dirinya. Ia menoleh kebelakang mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tersenyum tak jauh dari tempatnya. Satsuki Momoi, gadis yang telah menyulapnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"Momoi-chan.."

"Ayo..calon suamimu sudah menunggu..", Gadis itu menarik tangan Kuroko.

Entah kenapa Kuroko jadi sedikit gugup dan deg-degan.

Ini akan jadi hari bersejarah..Kalian tahu?

…

_FlashBack_

Satu hari itu Kuroko merasa sangat terberkati, karena di hari ia lahir kedunia sosok yang ia impikan datang memberinya sebuah akhir bahagia. Karena sebentar lagi cincin berukirkan dragonfly cantik itu akan segera melingkar sempurna di jari manisnya. Yahh tak ada kado yang paling indah selain sosok yang kau cintai datang padamu dan memintamu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupmu. Memikirkan hal itu membuat pemuda berpembawaan kalem itu tersenyum – senyum sendiri. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok Kuroko yang sebenarnya. Hingga sesosok tubuh yang ia kenal membuatnya seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Taiga-kun..", lirihnya pelan menatap sosok berperawakan tinggi besar itu. Saat itu sosok itu berdiri tak jauh dari Kuroko berdiri. Manik crimsonnya terlihat menatap kearah etalase kaca sebuah toko didepannya. Entah apa yang dilihatnya Kuroko juga tak tahu. Hanya saja saat melihat ke etalase pemuda bersurai biru itu melihat seulas senyum dari bibir mantan 'Ace Seirin' itu. Senyum yang jarang sosok itu perlihatkan pada siapapun, termasuk pada Kuroko.

Beberapa saat Kuroko hendak memanggil sosok bersurai merah gelap itu tapi tak sempat karena sosok itu sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari tempatnya dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Kuroko hanya mendengus kecewa ia melangkahkan kakinya ketempat Kagami tadi berdiri. Entah kenapa ia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang membuat sosok bersurai merah gelap itu terpukau. Dan…

Kuroko membeku ditempat. Manik matanya melebar sempurna namun tetap terkesan tenang.

'Benda inikah yang sedari tadi dilihat Taiga-kun..?'

Kuroko menatap tak berkedip pada benda yang ada dihadapannya. Sebuah _'Wedding Dress'_ yang terpasang disebuah Manekin di etalase sebuah Bridal Shop. Sebuah gaun 'strapless' dengan paduan kain tulle dan velvet lembut. Sebuah aksen bentuk mawar berwarna biru muda terpasang indah dibagian pinggul. Aksen lipit yang ada pada gaun membuat gaun itu terlihat indah dan elegan. Dan Kuroko yakin gaun itu akan menyulap siapapun yang memakainya bak bidadari surgawi.

'Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan semua ini, Taiga-kun..?'

….

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kuroko?", Tanya Kagami sambil menatap kearah cermin besar dan kemudian beralih menatap Kuroko, meminta pendapatnya.

"Bagus..kau terlihat sangat tampan Taiga-kun..", Ucapan itu membuat semburat merah samar terlihat diwajah Kagami.

"Arigatou..", Kagami mengusak pelan surai biru Kuroko, calon pengantinnya.

Hari itu Kuroko menemani Kagami untuk mencoba tuxedo-nya. Tuxedo berwarna hitam elegan itu tampak pas di tubuh tegap Kagami. Membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan seperti sosok Pangeran. Sedangkan tuxedo Kuroko berwarna putih lembut. Tapi bukannya terlihat senang wajah was – was tampak terlihat dari wajah manisnya. Bahkan ia menolak saat Kagami akan mengantarkannya pulang dengan alasan ada urusan dengan teman – temannya.

"Kalau begitu hati – hati..dan jangan pulang larut malam..", Kuroko mengangguk dan sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dikeningnya.

Kuroko melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Kagami melesat meninggalkan dirinya.

'Taiga-kun apa aku boleh meminta satu hal padamu..'

'Bisakah kau perlihatkan senyum itu di pernikahan kita…'

Kuroko merengkuh dadanya.

'_Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia'_

….

Sosok bersurai merah itu berdiri tenang diatas altar walaupun sedikit kegugupan agak kentara terlihat diwajahnya. Sang pendeta berada didepannya berwajah tenang dan terlihat bijak. Seluruh hadirin juga tampak telah mengambil tempat masing – masing dan juga sahabat – sahabatnya yang telah membawa pasangan mereka masing – masing. Tampak pasangan Aokise berada dibangku paling depan, Aomine terlihat memangku putra sematawayangnya dan Kise duduk disebelahnya. Senyuman menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Tak jauh dari situ ada pasangan Takamido, Muratatsu, dan mantan rekan – rekan basketnya di Seirin. Merdu suara orchestra mengalunkan sebuah music, menandakan bahwa sang pasangan pengantin telah tiba. Pintu besar itu terbuka dan seluruh tatapan para hadirin tertuju pada sosok itu. Kagami yang sedikit gugup tidak melihatnya dan terus menghadap kedepan hingga pendeta yang berada didepannya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya terkesiap.

"_Pengantinmu sangat cantik…"_

Dan dengan keberanian Kagami membalikkan tubuhnya dan tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sosok bergaun putih itu berjalan anggun kearahnya didampingi oleh seorang pendamping pengantin. Gaun putih itu begitu familiar dimata Kagami, menjuntai lembut menyapu karpet merah bertabur kelopak mawar. Dan pada akhirnya tatapan keduanya bertemu, manik crimson itu menatap manik azure teduh yang tersembunyi dibalik tudung pengantin. Kagami hanya mampu tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat tatapan kagum dari seluruh hadirin yang hadir dalam pernikahannya. Bisik kekaguman juga terdengar disana – sini. Dan ia juga bisa melihat rekan – rekannya menatap tak berkedip kearah sosok itu.

'_Cantik..'_

…..

Kuroko terlihat tenang dan sedikit gugup saat matanya bertemu dengan mata kagami yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Membuat Kuroko sedikit risih tapi juga senang. Terlebih saat Kagami mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko saat ia akan menaiki altar. Senyum itu senyum yang diinginkan Kuroko. Kuroko membalas senyum Kagami dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Keduanya bersanding di altar. Dan manik crimson itu tetap lekat memandangi sosok yang bersanding disampingnya. Dan tak lama keduanya telah terikat dalam ikrar suci yang terucap dalam untaian kalimat sederhana.

'_Saya Bersedia.._'

Diiringi riuh bahagia bercampur haru dari seluruh hadirin yang menyaksikan momen bahagia itu.

…

"Oji-chan!", Seorang anak kecil nampak berlari kearah Kagami yang sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan pengantinnya.

"Ehhh…Dou shita no, Seiki?", Tanya Kagami mengusap rambut kuning yang tak asing dimatanya. Ia berlutut menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah itu.

"Nee Oji-chan…Mama biyang Oji-chan dan Aunty mau kacih dedek buat Ceiki? Apa itu benal?", Bocah itu memasang wajah berbinarnya membuat Kagami dan Kuroko speechless ditempat.

"Eh..ano Seiki-kun…"

"Ahhh..Mochiron desu..Oji-chan dan Aunty akan memberikan adik untukmu..", Kagami tersenyum dan membuat Kuroko specchless lagi.

"Kagami-kun apa maksudmu?Aku kan..", kalimat Kuroko itu langsung disela oleh Pria bersurai merah gelap itu.

"Naa Kuroko? Memangnya kau tak ingin punya anak dariku?", Tanya Kagami memasang wajah bodohnya yang membuat pipi Kuroko memerah.

"Yey!Ceiki akan punya dedek!", Bocah yang sangat mirip ibunya itu berteriak kegirangan. Kagami dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Bocah itu menghambur kearah Ibunya yang berjalan kearah keduanya. Memberi isyarat agar Kuroko dan Kagami mengikutinya.

…

Dalam pernikahan biasanya ada tradisi dimana pengantin wanita akan melempar buket bunga pengantinnya kepada para hadirin.

"Ayo Kuroko lempar bungamu..", Teriak Momoi semangat. Dan semua hadirin nampak berharap mendapatkan buket bunga itu terutama yang belum memiliki pasangan.

Dan dalam hitungan

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

'Wushhh'

Buket bunga mawar itu terlempar diudara dan banyak tangan berusaha meraihnya. Namun tangan – tangan itu tak beruntung karena buket itu jatuh pada sepasang tangan yang tak meraihnya. Buket itu ternyata jatuh ditangan…

"Yahhh…kenapa Akashi yang dapat sih..?", Keluh Momoi menatap sebal pada kapten Rakuzan itu. Riko terlihat menghela nafas kecewa. Begitu juga hadirin wanita lain yang hadir.

Dan yang mendapatkan bunga itu hanya terbengong menatap buket bunga yang tiba – tiba nyasar ditangannya dan reflek ia tangkap. Tidak ada raut dingin yang biasa ia tampakkan. Hanya kebingungan dan sedikit malu.

'Hah?'

"Selamat ya Akashi..semoga kau cepat menyusul Kuroko..", Aomine terlihat menepuk bahu mantan kaptennya itu. Dan yah memang hanya Akashi yang datang sendirian tanpa membawa pasangan. Dan jadilah ia bahan bullying rekan – rekannya dalam pesta. Poor Akashi^^

…

"Semuanya, terima kasih banyak telah datang ke pesta pernikahan kami..", Ucap Kagami saat teman – temannya berpamitan diakhir pesta pernikahannya.

"Sampai berjumpa..Selamat untuk kebahagiaan kalian…", Akashi terlihat membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau sangat CUTE dengan gaun itu Kurokocchi, selamat ya..", timpal Kise yang membuat semburat merah cherry muncul di pipi Kuroko.

"Yo Kagami!..Give him a good tonight…", Aomine mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ehh..I'll keep it au naturale..", Balas Kagami sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Membuat wajah Kuroko yang disebelahnya merah padam karena malu.

…

"Woww…..", Kagami hanya terbengong saat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ia tebak sebagai kamar pengantinnya. Wangi lilin aromatherapy menguar lembut begitu ia memasuki kamar itu. Sebuah single bed dengan tirai lembut dan dihiasi oleh taburan kelopak bunga mawar yang menambah kesan romantic pada kamar itu.

"Lihatlah..semuanya terlihat mengagumkan..kamar ini seperti mengatakan 'Welcome Newlyweds'..", Kagami menoleh pada pemuda cantik dibelakangnya.

"Ah..yeah…", Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Berikan aku tanganmu..tetsuya..", Kuroko terkesiap ia menatap Kagami yang tersenyum padanya dan dengan sedikit ragu mengulurkan tangannya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan tulle.

'Seett..'

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Kagami menarik tangan Kuroko dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ala bridal style.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan T-taiga-kun?", Kuroko terperanjat dengan perlakuan Kagami.

Kagami hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah ranjang, meletakkan tubuh Kuroko perlahan. Dan sejenak menatap Kuroko yang terduduk diranjang yang dipenuhi kelopak mawar.

"Dou shita no, Taiga-kun?", Tanya Kuroko polos.

"Ia..hanya saja melihatmu saat ini..seperti sebuah mimpi.." Kagami berlutut didepan kuroko menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Semburat merah cherry menghiasi pipi pemuda bersurai biru itu.

"Jadi, kau sangat bahagia dengan semua ini?", Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya..aku merasa memilikimu adalah hal yang paling indah dalam hidupku..", Pria bersurai merah gelap itu meraih wajah cantik didepannya. Mengusap surai biru lembut itu dan menarik pelan tudung pengantin yang masih mengiasi surai Kuroko. Menyesap wangi vanilla lembut, wangi kesukaan Kagami.

"Taiga-kun.."

"Ehh..Tetsuya..apa yang..?", Pemuda bersurai biru itu menundukan kepalanya membuat Kagami heran sekaligus bingung.

"Hingga saat ini..aku selalu berfikir bahwa aku orang yang sangat lemah dan selalu menjadi beban orang lain, namun sejak aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat bersyukur aku menemukan seseorang yang mempercayaiku lebih dari apapun. Aku bersyukur aku bisa menjadi bayanganmu.."

"Please…I'm Yours.."

"Ha? Eh..ano.."

Kuroko menatap Kagami yang memasang wajah bingung. "Apa kau pernah mendengar apa yang orang jepang lakukan di malam pernikahan mereka?", Tanya Kuroko memegangi dagu mungilnya sembari melirikan matanya kesamping.

"Apa ini bukan yang kau mau?", Tanya Kuroko lagi yang langsung membuat Kagami speechless.

"Aaa ia ia..etou..aku pikir aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..Kau tahu?", Pria bersurai merah gelap itu merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Aku juga..Aku bahagia karena aku bisa memilikimu tetsuya..", Kagami tersenyum, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan pemuda bersurai biru itu merasakan sapuan lembut dibibir tipisnya. Kagami mendorong tubuhnya pelan hingga ia terhempas diranjang.

"Annhhh..", desahan kecil keluar dari bibir pemuda cantik itu ketika Kagami menjilat telinganya dan menekan nipplenya yang masih terbungkus gaun.

Kagami menghentikan aksinya. Menatap Kuroko yang terlihat sangat 'sexy' dimatanya. Dengan wajah yang merah dan peluh menghiasi pelipisnya. Serta tatapan sayunya yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

'Cantik..', batin pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu. Gaun putih itu terlihat sangat cantik dikenakan Kuroko.

Ia menyentuh paha mulus pemuda bersurai biru itu."Tetsuya! kau bahkan memakai pantsu?", Tanya Kagami sedikit terperanjat saat melihat selangkangan Kuroko.

"Hah!"

"Hah..tidak..m-maksudku iya..etou..", Kuroko bangkit dari posisinya. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat busuk sekarang.

"Itu ide Momoi-chan..", Kuroko mengakui.

"Momoi?", Kagami terlihat bingung.

"Umm…Karena kau sepertinya ingin melihatku memakai gaun jadi aku minta bantuan padanya…Aku…", Kuroko tak meneruskan kalimatnya, pemuda itu justru menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Tetsuya…bagaimana?Kau…"

"Aku selalu melihatmu..berdiri didepan sebuah Bridal Shop..melihatmu seperti itu sangat mengangguku jadi aku pikir aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu yang special…"

Kagami hanya memandang takjub kearah Wajah Kuroko yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Wakatta..Arigatou ne..", Kagami menundukan kepalanya.

"Akkhhhh…Ta-taiga..", Pemuda bersurai biru itu menjerit ketika tiba – tiba Kagami menggigit miliknya.

"Hnnn…", Kuroko memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang Kagami berikan.

"More..Touch me more..Taiga-kun..", Kagami menatap Kuroko. Wajah pemuda itu sudah memerah dan basah. Dan terlihat menggairahkan. Kagami pun merasa celananya sudah menyempit.

'YABAI!', jerit Kagami dalam hati. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud..tapi..

"Don't tease me..Taiga-kun..", Kuroko mengesah pelan.

"Um..ano..", Kagami terlihat bingung. Jujur saja ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terlalu polos atau bodoh dalam hal seperti ini.

"Wakatta…then..I'll do it with my own..", Kuroko akhirnya mengerti. Dia sedikit memaklumi jika Kagami tak mengerti. Tapi ini sedikit keterlaluan.

'With my own?Apa maksudnya..?', Kagami masih memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Well..let's try it..", Ucap Kagami semangat membuat Kuroko skakmat.

"Umm..etou..", Kuroko tak menyangka Kagami begitu..bodoh.

Kuroko menatap wajah Kagami yang terlihat antusias.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu terlihat pasrah melepas sarung tangannya. Dan melepas 'pantsu'nya.

"Annhhh..", Kagami dapat melihat Kuroko mendesah pelan saat Ia memijat miliknya sendiri. Dan ia merasa wajahnya panas.

Dan tak berapa lama cairan itu keluar membasahi tangan pemuda dengan manik azure itu.

Kagami melihat sejenak Kuroko menatapnya sayu dan melihat pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya..", Kuroko memasukan jarinya yang berlumuran cairan miliknya kedalam lubang sempitnya. Wajah itu terlihat sangat sayu dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Taiga..Taiga…", Kuroko mengesah merapal namanya. Membuat Kagami terhenyak. Tak tega melihat 'partner in life'nya.

"Wakarimashita..", Pemuda dengan manik crimson itu menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku soal ini..Aku hanya ingin memberimu..ini..", Kuroko menjerit serentak dengan dorongan Kagami.

"Unhhh..ahhh..", Kuroko mencengkeram bantal diranjangnya. Ia merasakan sebuah sensasi panas saat milik Kagami melesak masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Gomen ne..", Bisik Kagami di telinga Kuroko.

"Ahhh…ummhhh..Ta-taiga..nhhh..", Pemuda cantik itu kembali mendesah saat miliknya disentuh oleh tangan Kagami. Membuat miliknya terbangun lagi.

"We'll come together..", Kagami menciumi punggung Kuroko yang basah. Membuat pemuda dibawahnya itu terus mendesah merapal namanya dalam setiap nafas.

"Ta-taiga..kun..aku..nhhh..", Kuroko mendesah menikmati pijatan Kagami yang membuatnya ingin keluar lagi.

"Hmm..Aku juga..", Dan dalam satu hitungan Kagami mengeluarkan cairannya memenuhi lubang Kuroko, dan cairan Kuroko keluar membasahi tangan Kagami.

'Bruk', pemuda bersurai biru itu menjatuhkan dirinya,lelah.

"Sakitkah?", Tanya kagami menyeka sudut airmata di pelupuk mata Kuroko.

"Umm..daijoubu..", Ucap Kuroko tersenyum.

Kagami membalik tubuh Kuroko yang membelakanginya. Melihat wajah kelelahan Kuroko. Mengecup pelan kening Kuroko.

"I Love you..", bisiknya dan kedua manik azure itupun terlelap.

…

Keesokan paginya…

"Tetsuya..", panggil Kagami membuat Kuroko yang hendak beranjak dari kasurnya berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu.."

"Apa itu?"

"Eummm…", Kagami terlihat bingung.

"Saat kau masturbasi..apa kau memikirkanku?", Tanya Kagami dengan wajah polos atau lebih tepat dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Hah?", Kuroko speechless. Bukannya menjawab ia justru memalingkan wajahnya.

Kagami yang menyadarinya langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau melakukannya..Aku senang..", Ucap Kagami mengusap surai biru lembut dalam dekapannya itu.

Sedangkan Kuroko merasakan wajahnya panas lagi.

'Taiga-kun Baka!', umpatnya dalam hati.

***FIN***

Well…Gomen klo jelek ya..walo gimana aku nulisnya seminggu ini..hehehe

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKOCHIN…semoga langgeng sama Kagami yakkk..muahhmuahhh**tebarmawar

Review Onegaii**bow


End file.
